I Want to Hold Your Hand
by LJpotter
Summary: Chapter 2 now up. "Hands. Oh, I would kill to hold her hand." Follow James and Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts. Will James succeed at 'holding hands' with Lily?
1. Chapter 1

I Want to Hold Your Hand.

Chapter 1. Prologue.

Hands.

Oh, I would kill to hold her hand. I can almost feel the pressure on my own while I'm sleeping or daydreaming. Her soft, warm, small, perfect hand.

I know it's about a 1% chance she will let me hold her hand. Right now… that is.

You see, Lily Evans, the love of my life, hates me. Despises me. Thinks of me as her own living hell. A conservation on a regular day would go by like this:

"Hey there Lily!"

"Potter." With a nod of her head.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"No."

"Aw, pretty please"

"Not with an immature prat like you. I would rather go out with… with Snape than you in a million years." She would retort, then stalk off with her friends.

Never would she see the pain and hurt on my face and heart. Not that she ever will.

But, thats the past. And it is seventh year now at Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Crazy Dumbledore was off his rocker this year, and named me Head Boy. And I'm 99.9% sure Lily is Head Girl.

My name is James Potter, 'Prongs', or Lily's nickname, 'Prat', and I'm going to tell you about this year. My year. Adventures with the Marauders and how I got Lily Evans to hold my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- "Can anyone tell me who owns Harry Potter?" Ms. Skalla asked.

I raised my hand. "J.K. Rowling. Sadly..." Victoria mumbled.

"HAHA! You're depressed!" Sirius Black yelled in my face.

"Suddup."

Chapter 2. Memories?

"Be good! Write to me! I love you! Stay safe! STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" I heard my mum rant out to me, in the midst of the loud train station of 9 and 3/4s.

I waved my hand goodbye to my her, and boarded the gleaming scarlet train. I gazed down on my robes to my Head Boy badge. I adjusted it, and sighed. It was going to be an interesting year.

As I walked down the train, I spotted Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sitting side by side, discussing something. As I opened the compartment door, I didn't notice the three other people on the other side.

Lily Evans. There. Sitting in our compartment.

I gaped at her as I took my seat next to Sirius. I saw her hair, was it more brighter than last year? And her large, emerald eyes, shining while laughing with the girl next to her. Small, yet noticeable freckles splashed here and there about her cheeks and nose. She definitely grew a bit, standing around 5'6''.

"What are you look at, prat?" Lily said to me.

"PRONGS!" Sirius literally screeched in my ear while throwing me a hug. I heard a chuckle from the girls and a "very manly, Black."

"Padfoot! How's the new apartment doing? Moony! I barely saw you over the summer!" I said very fast and crawled up out of my seat to go greet Remus.

While scrambling up, the devil of that girl, Marlene McKinnon, put out her foot so I tripped. And I landed on top of Remus. More chuckling followed, and barking laughter from Sirius. I grumbled while getting my self up. So much for not screwing up in front of Lily. I wonder why she in here, anyway. I finished my *man* hug to Remus, and got back to my seat. The train started going through the country side, so I guess the sun caught the shine of my badge, and reflected to Lily.

Lily immediately said: "Potter. Stand up." And I did. She stood up too, standing close. I could practically smell the fragrance- okay James. Calm.

"Why the bloody hell do you have the Head Boy badge on your robe?"

Lily, cussing? "Maybe… because I'm Head Boy?" I heard gasps follow from the girl side.

"This cannot be happening! No! No!"

YES! I mentally cheered to myself. This means she's Head Girl. The tone she used really broke my heart, though.

"Well, sorry Evans, it is. Now we better get to the meeting. It wouldn't be great if we missed, it, eh?" I said. Lily looked up at me flabbergasted because of the tone I used.

Lily walked out, fuming, and I smugly followed.

_~_~_

"And don't trust everyone out there, you never know. Now suck it up for the partners, and that will be all. Thank you, and congrats for the fifth years being Prefects." I finished, and Lily, once again, flabbergasted at my speech throughout the meeting. As everyone got out of the room, I turned to face Lily and took a deep breath. I hope she would say yes.

"Lily, I just-"

"No Potter, for the last time, I will not go out with you, you selfish git! Even if you are Head Boy!"

"Lily, I wasn't asking you out."

Clearly blushed from embarrassment, "What is it, then?"

"I was just wondering, since we have Head responsibilities now, if you would like to become friends? Or at least acquaintances?"

"Uh, oh, sure Potter. I guess that will be okay." Lily said surprised.

"And can we do without the surnames, please?"

"Okay Pot- James. Under conditions, though. No asking me out-"

"I wasn't going to anyway." I interrupted.

"No nicknames-"

"I know." I was about to say 'Lilyflower', but stopped myself.

"And no more pranks. We are Head Boy and Girl now Po- James. You need to grow up. I have no clue what Dumbledore was thinking of you being Head Boy."

This is when I couldn't take it anymore. All her retorts, all the pain. "Lily, it's a new year. People change. Dumbledore has his reasons for me becoming Head Boy-- which I don't really know what… hmm, it could be because of my devilishly good looks," he mumbled the last part,"But same goes for you. Were in this together, friends or foes. It is not a game, anymore, there never was for me. So just trust me for once and o'le Dumby, and stop acting like a bitch to me." Whoops. I regretted it all at once.

"I'm sorry Lily! I didn't mean to! It just sort of came out-"

But then I was sucked out of my talk, and memories flooded in. My dad died, from an Auror mission. I remember arguing and called him certain… names the day he left for his mission. Of course, I did regret it at once (me and my big mouth) and got grounded. But it all stills hunt me. And me calling Lily a… female dog, makes me 100% worse. Stupid bloody karma.

"James?" I heard her call from my flood of memories. I tripped, clumsy me, and stood up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm sorry Lily" I said, my voice breaking. "I didn't mean… th- that. Please for- forgive me. I have to go."

I ran out of there before I saw her expression. I ran down through the train, pushing students out of my way and yelling out 'sorries'. I got to the bathroom, and just stood next to the mirror looking at my expressionless, extremely pale face.

_~_~_

LILY'S POV

How dare he call me a bitch? And apologizing after? But I lost my train of thought as I saw Potter staring off into the distance, looking pale.

"James?" I called out, until he tripped and stumbled up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm- I'm sorry Lily" his voice breaking. "I didn't mean… th- that. Please for- forgive me. I have to go."

I stared off after him, running down the train's corridor, if you can call it that. He looked different from last year. Hazel eyes, mop of messy black hair, standing around 5'11'', strong but not totally buff build-- wait-- what am I thinking about?! I sighed and walked out to get to my compartment. I wanna know what was going on.

_~_~_

"Hey guys," I said to everyone as I reached the small room.

My two best friends, the tall brunette Marlene McKinnon and the small blond Mary McDonald, were sitting on Sirius Black's and Remus Lupin's laps. Bloody hell!

"Why? …" I said confusedly.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Nevermind… Black, Remus, I have a problem and question for you!" I said quickly.

"What?!" Sirius answered, promptly.

"James called me a female dog, said sorry, and then stared off, as if having a reverie of memories. He said sorry again, almost crying, then running down the train. Explanation?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other questionably, looking as if wondering if they should tell me. Marlene and Mary were to, but most likely why I have called Potter 'James' and the situation that was happening.

"Mr. Potter… died. Death Eaters. He said he never said sorry to him after he blew up at him." Remus said quietly, looking down at Mary's hands. Sirius was on the brink of tears.

"Oh merlin."

_~_~_

JAMES POV

I walked back to my compartment, 15 minuets later. I will kill both of them if they told Lily my father was gone. I swear.

I opened the door, and the first face I saw was Lily's. Full of pity. Goddamnit.

Sirius and Remus both had looks of apologies written on there faces. I looked back to Lily.

"I need no pity."

Lily stared at me.

I walked over to the seat farthest away from everyone, looking out in the window. The green lush trees passing by, the beautiful countryside rolling by-- though not a beautiful as Lily- no. Don't think of that. I could sense Lily looking at Sirius and Remus. Poor Marlene and Mary, they probably have no clue whats going on.

Not much small talk was made, but soon the train came to a stop. We were here. At Hogwarts.

"Ready for another crazy year, guys?" I said, looking between the boys (Peter magically appeared) and the girls, who still had sympathy on their faces.

"Let's get the party started!" Sirius yelled out running a head forgetting his trunk. "Damn!" We all laughed at him, and carried our stuff to the carriages.

Lily came to my side after the carriage ride on the way to the castle.

"James? Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I forgive you for calling me… that. I understand your very stressed. Lets be… acquaintances?"

I laughed. "Of course Lily."

I wrapped my arm around her, but she shrugged it off with a tiny smile of her pretty face. My heart soared.

"I'm sorry again. I just… got so caught up." I said seriously.

We caught up to our group of friends. I can feel this is going to be a good year. Lily is already softening on me and- I've given up on her.

I think. I hope.

_~_~_

A/N: Ack. Sorry for lateness. I can't write. (like literally, I can't write a story. It's impossible for me)

I had this done for like 2 weeks actually, I've just been to lazy to revise. Sorry for anyone who is reading this… but I doubt anyone is.

I'm probably talking to myself

…

but if someone IS reading, THANK YOU, and please review. Like I said, I can't write, so if no one reviews, I'll be convinced to just not write this story anymore. Thank you to my ONE reviewer, who actually criticized me! Thank you! I've always liked writing stories- that I don't ever finish- but I always want to improve. So thank you IHaveASiriusObsession!

I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, and I know there are a ton. I'm only a 7th grader- not some English major haha :p


End file.
